User talk:Inushima
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Inushima page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Roranoa zoro|'''--Roranoa zoro']] :Have fun :) Yo! Some Top Tips! Hey dude, Ive looked at your characters and i think they have potential if expanded on, Ive also noticed you don't use the Character Layout that makes it easier for user's to create characters, http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Layout << Check out the page This will help you to make your character pages look much better ^.^ From the Creator of Nova Blade, and The Skyline Pirates 1NF3RNO 00:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Konbo Fruit Yo, It's your Daily Tyrant ferno. This is a message to tell you that your Konbo Konbo Fruit has been deleted due to the banning of all Konbo model's. After futher investigation and study the Konbo's have just been classified as two logia's in one. So this is just to make sure you know where the fruit has gone. If you have any problems please contact me! '1NF3RNO ' talk 23:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Taichibukai Just seen whatcha asked and yes you can have a character in that organization. The Jester Prince 17:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Dude but you can't use the Leon pic from fairy tail cuz im alredy using it AZER3L 23:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) i think some on got that as well AZER3L 23:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i got a character named Reid Rose. I didn't know you had a family going do u want me to delete it? Man of Myth is legend 00:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Inushima. I would've brought something you liked but I don't know what you like :\ ... Anyway, as I asked on the Komo Komo no Mi, can I have it for my character? I know a bunch of stuff that could be added to it to make it better, so even if I can't have it I can help you improve it XP I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 01:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) okay XP Mabye you can help me think of a different logia instead XD but anyway, improvements! SCIENCE TIME! *puts on safety glasses and holds a vial of acid* Let me give you some facts. Lightning is static electricity produced by debris in clouds hitting each other. Rain is produced by clouds by absorbing water vapour. The only natural weakness that clouds have is air, meaning the user would be complelty invulnarable to all non-haki/non-air attacks. *takes glasses off and throws the vial at Inushima* NOW BURN WITH ACID XD *cough*hopethathelped*cough* I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 01:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry dude, but I don't want the Kumo Kumo no Mi, i came up with a different DF. And my would i give away the Hisan? It took ages to make... I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 03:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Meh I guess XD so Purple Hair vs Rainbows? I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 02:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Well I can add it to my list of works to be done XD Before we can start, tell what exactly whatcha want to happen in the story XD I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 02:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ... question have you actually read the rainbow's page? Cuase if you did then you would've known that only one member would get into a fight over that... (he'd get in a fight over anything XP) I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 07:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello stranger Hello Inushima. You don't know me but I'm Tommy D. On SOP, I write a fan fiction called Shells, which takes place roughly 80 or more years after OP. Anyway, i noticed that you had made a bat zoan for your character in the OP timeline, and I would love to use it in Shells. There wouldn't be any conflicts, since your character that uses it would be dead by the time Shells happens (no offence) and to be honest with you at the rate Shells is going at right now the character that I would like to have that uses the Batto Batto no Mi won't appear for quite a while. Would you have any problems with us sharing the fruit? You can still own the fruit, I simply wish to use it in my fan fiction and maybe even add more to the fruit's page yourself. What do you say? (Lvdoomien 22:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC)) Well since I can use it (in the distant future, and I do mean distant) would you mind if i editted the page, made it better looking, added a infobox and such? Lvdoomien 03:24, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Collab Sure inushima we can start da collab. I'll call it Kira Pirates Clash! The Purple Haired Pirates Appear? Sure. Have you tried to message the user about the DF? FoolishMortalFOOL 02:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I prefer that the original creators get to keep their DF no matter how inactive they are. I mean if you were inactive for a long time (say 4 months), would you like it if someone takes it just like that? I mean Gen0 said he would leave this wiki but it doesn't mean everyone should take his DF and claim it as theirs. Ferno had already talked to me about this and the result is the same. If you really want the DF, you can make it at the Sea of Fools. Sorry FoolishMortalFOOL 03:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'd be happy for you to. Unfortunately Stormy's the guy in charge of DFs over there. The standards of "overpowered" are a lot lower. So actually nobody can use it at all. I'll let you know If I get him to change his mind or something hmmmmm sorry it's one of a kind Jakyou 17:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Pic Oh yeah go ahead, I never thought of a use for that pic feel free to 'KAZE ' talk 22:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Holy Dragon Well, i'm not sure if Rex wants to use the Holy Dragon, or if we can use the Titan Dragon that HB gave me for a story involving The Jolly Pirates as backup, so i'll have to talk this over with him when I get the chance. But if it's cool with Rex, then sure, you can have the Holy Dragon Model. I didn't really have a lot of plans for it anyway, and just created it because I wanted to have a try at creating a Tatsu Tatsu no Mi. So I really don't mind giving it away. Wyvern 0m3g4 20:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re. Werewolf DF Hey man, I heard that you wanted the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Werewolf. Sad news is that it's already been taken. I just need to add the user to the DF shop. GZero945 17:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Fenix Truesdale Hi Inushima, Just to let you know I will be renaming the page of Fenix Trusdale into none block capital letters, so it is gramatically correct. Kai De Avalon: Vice Admiral Smoker, Head of Clean Up Committee (Magellan), Devil Fruit Committee Member (Kaku) 19:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It's been eaten already :/ Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 21:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) can't I'm afraid. Guy said he'd be back sometime.13th madman (talk) 18:31, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll check. realisticly though, we've got too many specific metal DFs, so you'd need to come up with special or different properties. for them13th madman (talk) 18:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Kannon I did see the comment and got the message, after some thinking about it. I am sorry but, I would have to say no on this, because Senju D. Doflamingo had eaten the fruti and he was one of my main characters. Thanks, 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 17:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) unfortunately, as far as I can see, it won't work at all as a logia. Daichi Daichi no Mi That depends on when you want the DF to be in use, and for how long. See, thing is, I gave it to 13th for him to use during the Pre-Time Skip, since the character who ate the DF died sometime near the beginning of the time skip. If it's Post-Time Skip only, I could give it to you then, but i'm also torn between wanting to help, and wanting to selfishly keep it for myself. For now, i'd like to think it over. I hope you don't mind. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:35, November 7, 2012 (UTC) that would clash with Ferno's Hyperion, I'm afraid.13th madman (talk) 01:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Order Up I would be more than happy to create alexander's mother, is there anything in particular that you would want to be in her character? Personality or something like that? 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 20:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Dasu Dasu no Mi Hey there Inushima. It's nice to know that someone has interest in my devil fruit. But sadly, it belongs to the character known as Ghost D. Derek. GZero945 (talk) 04:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Neko Neko no Mi I'm sorry, I'm gonna use it :( I'm still making plans for the character, but I know I am gonna do so. Sorry '☆ DC2 ☆' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 14:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) You have my premission to use the Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Varanha. 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 05:00, December 16, 2012 (UTC) To be perfectly honest, I don't think it's allowable. I'll ask the rest of the comitee what they think, but It seems unlikely to be honest.13th madman (talk) 12:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Space Dragon Yeah, you can have it :) 22:17, April 15, 2013 (UTC) No, it's already in use Could I please use your Eme Eme no Mi, if it isn't too much trouble. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 00:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) San San no Mi Sorry, I'm using it :P 00:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Animal Hello Inushima now i want to know what you want to look like as a animal. 1. what clothes do you have? 2. do you have weapons? 3. what is your expression (are you smiling, crying etc.)? 4. what do you do in picture (are you standing, siting, sleeping etc.)? 5: do you have something in your body (scars, tattoos etc.)? message me the answers Carabe197 (talk) 14:09, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure, why not. Yeah go for it, when you make the character you wanna use it for just put your ownership template where that second template is under my ownership template. Anything you want to add to the page and whatnot please run it through me before you slap it on. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 18:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Zodiac Hello Inushima. Your ox zodiac and i want to know what you want to look like as Ox. #Do you have cloathing, weapons, scars tatoos or such? #Whats your expression and position ? #are you doing something to other two (me as pig or General as rat)? pictures theme is Winter Carabe197 (talk) 13:50, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Extras Hello Inushima. These are the "extra questions". #is the chair revolving chair? #Are you normal or anthropomorphic ox? #what position your "hands" are? #whats your expression? Apache Hi Inushima, I did not notice this before as I only skimmed the page, but it says that the character Apache was the Archaeologist of The Straw Hat Pirates. I assumed you knew this being a long term user of Ship of Fools, but we restrict interations with Canon characters quite heavily. In fact interations of any kind with the Straw Hat Crew as a whole is outright banned. Therefore you will have to change that part within 7 Days or under our canon rules the page will be subject to deletion. I'm hoping this is just a misunderstanding and can be resolved quickly. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 06:54, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Question Hello Inushima. Sorry but im going to keep Will-o-wisp fruit. Carabe197 (talk) 07:22, January 19, 2014 (UTC) It's still attached to the character and I plan to keep it that way. Also, the fruit doesn't belong to me. Sorry, bro :( [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 18:46, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I am Done It is finished. Ryuuguu Ryuuguu no Mi. Tell me if you're dissatisfied with it, for I'd GLADLY take it for myself. 8D Powerhouse411 (talk) 21:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC) The Fruit Hey Inu, I know you requested the Ryuuguu Ryuuguu no Mi but do you have any plans for it? If so may I have it? I don't wan't the fruit to go to waste. The King of Pink (talk) 2:14, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then, just hoping it didn't go to waste.. As long as ts being used I'm satisfied The King of Pink (talk) 16:40, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hm really? Alright lemme think about it. The King of Pink (talk) 12:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Before I do accept, I wish to know, would you rather trade the Kieru Kieru no Mi instead? :| The King of Pink (talk) 14:10, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright just wondering as it could counter both fruits. The King of Pink (talk) 14:42, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Inu I never said yes... The King of Pink (talk) 18:21, March 10, 2014 (UTC) It's ok, it was my fault through and through, I'm still thinking about the full capabilities of both fruits so I can't really decide >_< The King of Pink (talk) 19:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry man I don't think I can part with the Summer Fruit, on the UPSIDE, there are mode models coming out once I get the mechanics straight. Such as a Winter, and a Spring model, if not one of those two, do you want the Kieru Kieru no Mi in trade for the Ryuuguu Ryuuguu no Mi? The King of Pink (talk) 20:53, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for understanding >_< the fruit is now yours, you can edit it in any way you wish or do anything you may like to it. The King of Pink (talk) 21:14, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Boson Boson no Mi Sure, go ahead. Just make sure not to make it OPed FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 16:49, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Which images specifically? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:05, March 27, 2014 (UTC) It's kind of random, actually. Depends on what I'm looking for. I usually either use Google Images or various anime wikis. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 14:35, March 27, 2014 (UTC) No sorry, I have plans for it. 'Rukiryo' Talk 12:51, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Trade The Nyūtorino Nyūtorino no Mi for the Uchu Uchu no Mi, your choice mate. 'Rukiryo' Talk 19:08, March 29, 2014 (UTC) San San no Mi Yeah sure, you can have it. Enjoy~ Generalzer0 (talk) 12:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry To Ask Hey, do you wish to trade the Yoake Yoake no Mi for the Nyūtorino Nyūtorino no Mi? 14:39, April 7, 2014, (UTC) Nope you didn't, but you didn't reply in two weeks time, therefor I gained it by default. 11:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, that's usually the standard rule, however you are apparently a exception, sorry for the misunderstanding :P 15:17, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Inushima, you had no actual myth to justify the DF as Fire Golems are not a myth as 13th commented that you have to support your claim within 7 days which you have failed to do. Hence, your DF was deleted. FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 04:52, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Let's talk this out in chat. Your argument is invalid. FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 05:00, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Holy Dragon II I know it's been years since we had this talk, but a lot's changed since I first made the DF, and with two more people asking to use it, I figured I'd sort this out ASAP. I'm still fine with handing it over to someone else, but out of fairness, I decided I'd give it to you first, since you asked first. So you can now use the Holy Dragon model. As a head's up, Jakyou asked for it after you did, and it seems Cooljoshua567 has just asked for it recently as well. I'll leave this up to you. You can hold on to it if you want, or hand it off to someone else. I'm fine with whatever you do with the DF. Hope you enjoy it. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:18, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Shima Hey, are you still using the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Death Dragon??? If not, may I use/have it? 20:01, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I have thought about your Kumo Kumo no Mi offer. Is it possible for me to trade the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Red Fox for it? -Ruki Thx Gah Stop having all the good ones! Are you using the Jikan Jikan no Mi? If not I will trade for it :P. My Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Tianlong and my Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Peregrine Falcon. -'''Rukiryo' Actually, Geno gave me the fruit a while back, when he remade the Angel pirates. It's taken me a while to get the character made, but I'm afraid I did ask first, and he did agree.13th madman (talk) 22:58, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Portugeese D. Park's Infobox Sure thing, I can make that for you. Just wondering if you have any colors you'd like me to use for the infobox. If not, I don't mind improvising. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:43, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Just finished making the infobox page. Here it is. Hope you like it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:29, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Very happy to hear you like it. ^_^ To add it to Park's page, you type Template:Portugese D. Park Infobox inside these brackets -> If you need any further help, I'll gladly add the infobox for you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:44, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing, man. For future reference these three things -> ' <- aren't supposed to be used in the template's name. I used them here to help you notice the name of the infobox. Normally, you just type Template:Portugese D. Park Infobox Anyway, I'll have it added for you in a few seconds. Shouldn't take long. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:55, June 13, 2014 (UTC) No problem, glad to help. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:03, June 13, 2014 (UTC) No, sorry Inu.